Talk:Terror Turtle
Did anyone else know that the Steel Sandwich machine was from this team? Toon Ganondorf (t ' 06:07, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :I'll try again. Does anyone know if the Steel Sandwich is from this team? 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 04:48, 2 August 2009 (UTC) ::What makes you believe that they are from the same team? I've never heard it before. Christophee (talk) 22:39, 2 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Its been so long that I don't recall why I thought this. I'll try and find it again. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:54, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :The two are related. The fact they both originate from Canada is a big giveaway. CBFan 22:54, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Yes, and there was a fact on someone's website that told me that they were related. I'll have a look tonight, as my current internet server had blocked a majority of Team websites. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:58, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :I've just looked at a video with Steel Sandwich and the driver is definitely the captain of the Terror Turtle team. Christophee (talk) 23:00, 2 August 2009 (UTC) That battle OK, so this is a thing that needs to be raised...how do we rank Terror Turtle's World Series tag team battle? Is it a win, a loss or something else entirely? This is evidently something we'll need to discuss as it also affects how Joker and Velocirippa will be edited too. CrashBash (talk) 22:08, January 7, 2018 (UTC) Loss *Technically, the fight is a loss. Terror Turtle and Cathadh were both considered immobilised and counted out. Yes, I know the UK team forfeited the points, but that's not the same as forfeiting the win. And even if it was, we've had plenty of examples even on this wikia where such a thing has happened and a robot that has been given the win is still judged to have lost. CrashBash (talk) 22:12, January 7, 2018 (UTC) *They may have been given the points but they lost the fight big time. This wasn't meant to sound subjective, but both were immobilised and counted out, it was only after the fight that it was considered that they deserved the points, a sort of win by technicality if you will. CaliforniaKingsnake (talk) 22:17, January 7, 2018 (UTC) Win *Let me make something clear: ''This is not a matter of opinion, and so I don't want to see any opinions declaring which robot you think DESERVES the win (e.g. CaliforniaKingsnake's vote). This has to be handled objectively, based on the televised evidence. With that said, not a single official addressed Thor or Concussion as the winner of the battle on screen. Not the presenters, not the editors, not the Judges, not even Jason Marston or Tim Rackley. An objection was raised before an official winner was declared, and the teams plus Michael Oates agreed to award three points to Team Rest of the World. This was the correct decision, as Concussion violated the rules of the battle, just as Pussycat violated the rules in Series 3, and officially earned a combat loss to Scutter's Revenge through disqualification. Allowing Michael Oates to 'forfeit' the points simply negated the need to bring in an official to declare a ruling. It wasn't an honourable win, but we do what the TV show tells us - as an unofficial website, we cannot award a win to two robots which were never officially declared the winner of the battle. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'''TOAST,]] [[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'FLIPPER']] 22:19, January 7, 2018 (UTC) *:OK, let me make this clear first of all that this isn't about you voting for the battle being a win. What I'm trying to understand here is your claim that Concussion "violated the rules of the battle, just as Pussycat violated the rules in Series 3". How is that the same as what Pussycat did? Pussycat's violation was addressed by both the judges and TPTB, quite clearly I might add. Not once were either the judges or TPTB shown to mention anything about rule violations - if it was, we would have seen it. By that stance, there was actually no violation at all. Your claim states it's not a win because it wasn't officially declared as a win, but at the same time, it wasn't officially declared to be a violation of the rules, so surely by that same logic it isn't a violation of the rules (especially since the same thing happened in the last episode and nothing came of it). With all due respect, your logic is very confusing. CrashBash (talk) 22:29, January 7, 2018 (UTC) *As painful as the proceedings were, I have to agree with Toast on this one. It was abundantly clear that Concussion's attack had been considered illegal, and it was agreed by everyone involved that Team Rest of the World would receive the three points - regardless of how much their robots contributed and what state they were left in by the end of the battle. At no point during that part of the episode were Team UK declared the initial winners before the objection; therefore, we must remain true to the evidence presented from within the episode. That being said, it does seem odd to me that they did not show the Judges' views on Concussion's attack... [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 22:36, January 7, 2018 (UTC) Something else